


Who are you?

by Wayward_Alex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Alex/pseuds/Wayward_Alex
Summary: Castiel Novak is the youngest son of the Novak family. Great things are expected of him. He knows he has to be the greatest Slytherin ever and has been training from a young age to do just that.Everything changes when a boy from a mudblood family asks him one single question on the train to Hogwarts.





	Who are you?

"Is this seat taken?"

Dean perked up at the low voice. Standing on the door to his cart is a boy his own age wearing the same dark robe as he is. He had striking blue eyes and inky black hair. Dean recognized these features instantly.

"You are a Novak," Dean said instead of replying to the question.

"Yes." Novak eyed the seat nervously. "Can I sit here?" he asked again.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, sure man, go ahead. There's plenty of space for us. I'm saving a seat for my friends Charlie and Benny."

They couldn't have gotten lost in King's Cross, could they? They were late and Dean hated to wait for them alone. He knew no one else that would be taking the train to Hogwarts. At least no one his age. The train had been divided by years so his older cousins had abandoned Dean at the station and wished him good luck.

The Novak kid wasn't much company. He was staring at the bustle of people outside the train, his chest rising and falling faster than what was normal. Dean stared at him and tried to mimic his breathing pattern. It was too fast and Dean figured out that the Novak kid was nervous. 

"Are you okay?" Dean asked without a second thought. 

"Why do you ask?" Novak asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"You look like you are thinking about something too hard," Dean tapped his own forehead. "You frown a lot."

"I'm just wondering what it's going to be like," he whispered at the window.

"What's what gonna be like?" 

The Novak kid was silent. Dean stared at him hard, ignoring the other kids trying to find their seats or their friends. More than one of them stuck their heads inside their cart to see if their friends were inside. 

"What's what gonna be like?" Dean repeated. He wasn't going to allow the Novak kid to just ignore him. His family may not be as loaded as the Novaks, but the Winchesters deserved some respect.

"Pardon?"

The Novak kid was startled out of his thoughts. Apparently he wasn't just ignoring Dean. The kid was just distracted.

"Uhm… you said were thinking about something…" Dean knew he should apologize, but he didn't want to.

"Th-he sorting ceremony. My parents didn't want anyone to spoil it for me."

Dean hummed. "My mom says they put a hat on your head and it tells you what your house is gonna be."

Novak's frown deepened. "That doesn't sound too impressive," he says.

"I guess not." Dean shrugged. "Do you have any idea what house you're gonna be sorted into?"

Novak nodded. "The Novaks have been sorted into Slytherin for centuries and the same will happen to me."

"Why?"

Novak tilted his head to the side. "It's tradition. It's in my blood."

"So what? They are them, but only you can be you. My mom read that to my baby brother in a book. It's from a muggle author called Dr. Seuss, but I don't remember the exact quote." Dean shrugged. "I wanna be a Gryffindor. What do you wanna be?"

Novak froze at the question. He turned his body to face Dean fully, knees pressed together and hands on his lap. 

Dean had never met a Novak before, but his cousins had been right in saying that they all had silver spoons up their asses. 

"Dean!" Charlie squealed, making both boys jump. "You won't believe what happened to us. Me and Benny where─"

"Benny and I," Novak corrected her.

Benny glared at him. "And who are you?" 

Charlie sat down besides Dean on the bench while Benny lingered at the doorway. He may have been 11 years old, but the boy was at least a head taller than everyone in the train. 

The Novak kid wasn't impressed and said, "My name is Castiel Novak. Nice to meet you."

Benny sneered. "Novak? Surprised to see you slumming it with us." Benny crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't your pure blooded mates have a seat saved for you."

Novak shrugged. "I guess, but I don't want to go and find them."

"Oi, leave him alone Benny. He's been decent so far, haven't you, Cas?"

Cas raised an eyebrow. "Cas?"

"That's what I'm calling you from now on." Dean grinned. "All my friends get a nickname!"

Cas nodded.

When the lady with the snacks came in, he bought chocolate frogs for all of them and something extra for Dean.

#

When McGonagall called his name, Castiel Novak was shaking like the leaves of a Whomping Willow. Dean cheered for him and gave him a playful shove. The Slytherin students cheered as well, recognizing the last name. Castiel tightened his hands into fists and walked towards professor Mcgonagall with his chin up and back straight; just like Naomi Novak taught him. 

He sat down in the offered chair and his eyes met green eyes amongst the public. The Winchesters were a family of mudbloods. Castiel had been taught by his parents that they were not like them, different. When he'd met Dean on the train to Hogwarts he'd wondered if different could also mean good things.

The Sorting Hat hummed deeply, sending shivers through his spine. "You seem troubled," the Sorting Hat said. "You boarded the train with your mind set in Slytherin, but now your heart has doubts. I could put you in Ravenclaw, but the structure would weight down on your rebellious soul. Gryffindor is not an option for you. That leaves you with two options: Hufflepuff and Slytherin." The sorting had turned Castiel's head towards both tables. "You'd do well in both, but sometimes you have to disappoint your family to be truly happy." The hat hummed again. "This is not the first time I'll let a student choose and it won't be the last. What do you want, boy?"

That question again. Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them he found green eyes staring back at him reassuringly. 

"I don't want to be disappointment," Castiel whispered. 

"One can't go about life trying to please everyone," the Hat said. "You have to choose between yourself and others."

"Myself," Castiel said. That answer would definitely get him into─

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"What?"

The Slytherins gasped in unison. Amongst them, his own cousins and older brother fell silent. Some shook their heads at him and looked away. The rest looked sad. Castiel kept his head held high and patiently waited for professors Mcgonagall to remove the Sorting Hat from his head. When she did, he walked past the rest of the first year's and towards the table filled with shocked Hufflepuff. They were clapping and cheering, but mostly they looked confused and worried. The other two houses clapped politely and Castiel felt like he was going to die. 

The only one hollering and clapping like a mad man was Dean Winchester who had yet to be sorted. He was alone now. His friends Charlie Bradbury and Benny Lafayette had been sorted into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectively. Castiel focused on Dean and Dean only as he was the only one who seemed to be genuinely happy for him and unafraid to show it. 

Castiel was so fixated on Dean that he barely felt when his tie and scarf changed to Hufflepuff yellow. He sat down next to another first year named Alfie. Castiel politely introduced himself and shook hands left and right. Manners, after all, were inherent to someone like him and his house colors were not going to change that. 

Professor Mcgonagall called another name and another kid was sorted into another house. Castiel hoped Dean was sorted into Hufflepuff too. Dean had been kind to him. He'd called him 'Cas' and called him a friend. Dean had defended him from his own friends. Certainly he would fit in with a house like Hufflepuff. 

Castiel could barely recognize the other members of the Winchester family, but he did catch some green eyes amongst those who sat at the Gryffindor table. Perhaps the Winchesters were all mostly Gryffindor. Perhaps like himself Dean would he sorted into another house.

"Dean Winchester!" Professor Mcgonagall called.

Dean walked towards her with a big grin on his face. He was the last of the first years, but he was as eager as the first kid. 

Professor Mcgonagall had barely put the hat on his head when it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" with a thunderous roar.

Castiel's world fell apart. There went his hopes of having at least one friend in Hufflepuff. 


End file.
